I Never Meant To Love You
by capricorn-4-20
Summary: Completely AU! Buffy is the daughter of notorious celebrity Ross Conti. She lives a wild lifestyle until she accidently falls in love with Angel. B/A Sorry to all readers for the big paragraph I hope it is now fixed!
1. Default Chapter

[pic] [pic]Author: Looking4Luv  
  
E-mail: Capri_4_20@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of BTVS or Angel. Synopsis: Completely AU! Buffy is the daughter of the notorious actor Ross Conti (AKA Hank Summers) She lives the wild lifestyle and accidentally falls in love with Angel. What's a girl to do?  
  
Feedback much appreciated. PG. Authors Note: I will rate the chapters as I go! Hope you enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: much appreciated Special thanks to all the authors I have read!!  
  
I NEVER MEANT TO LOVE YOU  
  
Book I  
  
'Excuse me Miss.' the bartender tapped the young woman's arm. From behind she looked like your typical California spoiled rich girl. Blond, beautiful and way to grown up for their age. When her petite blond head swung around the bartender stared in instant attraction. She was beautiful. Her eyes as blue as the depths of an ocean with the lighting made her tan skin luminescent. Her shiny, healthy hair hung loose in little rings around her face making her look her full 25. Her nose curved delicately with her face and her plump lips made her so kissable. Not to mention her womanly curves that were highlighted with her choice of a silk, spaghetti strapped red dress that reached in between her knees and hips giving men's eyes a beautiful show of flawless, powerful legs. She was perfect even down to her 3-inch strappy sandals that held her dainty pedicured feet. But the biggest difference between her and other girls was the innocence and vulnerability in her eyes. She smiled at the bartender with complete heart behind it.  
  
'Was there something I could help you with?' she asked sweetly.  
  
'You um left your purse at the bar.' He couldn't help but smile back as she took her matching red purse with manicured fingers.  
  
Turning back to the conversation with her friends of the night, Buffy Summers couldn't help but smile. The men were so cute today. They loved the innocent little girl that she knew she played perfect. Skanky was something they could get anywhere. If only her college co-eds could see her now they would know that there was truth behind the nasty rumors. Cordelia Chase her nemesis loved to spread little lies around their college just to give Buffy a bad rep so that guys would be less inclined to date her. Little did Cordy know but those rumors weren't even close to the real truth.  
  
Smiling to herself Buffy thought of her enemy's failure. Every guy she smiled sweetly at was her slave for the rest of time. She was irresistible. And she knew it. Growing up with a famous father in LA had taught her everything she knew. While her father was busy with his 'career' Buffy spent her times learning the streets. She learned how to make guys quiver; make them beg.  
  
Her first experience, a man named Pike, was unforgettable. Her was a frequent visitor at a VIP club in West Hollywood. When he had spotted her he pursued her feverishly. He had sweet-talked her to perfection. But she wasn't as naïve as she made people believe. Playing shy and timid to a T she had made Pike believe that she had a traditional father that didn't believe his daughter should date and that it was a great risk to her to even visit him. Of course it was a load of bullshit. When Pike had finally popped her cherry she had dumped him. He wasn't all she had thought. He thought that a girl was supposed to be a man's lap dog and she was totally not into it.  
  
When Pike had eventually learned of her true identity from a friend in the club he became outraged and stalked her for a time refusing to give up. Buffy smiled when she remembered of Pike's unfortunate disappearance. She went to the bar and hearing the gossip that he was missing she acted scared and worried. Inside she knew Pike had been drugged and taken to South Africa where he would not interfere publicly with her father's untouchable persona.  
  
At first her dad had been upset that she had lost her virginity to a loser but he soon got over it when she started publicly dating Riley Richard Finn II. Finns father owned a huge oil company in the South Pacific and was a well-known millionaire. His only living son, Riley was respected and feared as an up and coming heir to the fortune. Buffy also played virgin to Riley telling him she wanted to wait until marriage. Secretly she met with his bodyguard Graham Walker and they had many sexual experiences together. Graham was experienced, unlike Pike, and also knew about the need of secrecy. Their relationship was purely physical. Graham introduced Buffy to the world of sex. She was a pro by the time she broke up for Riley because she couldn't see them getting along in the future. Graham and Buffy never spoke again.  
  
Back at the Bar. Buffy history was something she did not bring to Sunnydale. Here she had the reputation of a celebrity daughter that was well brought up and held great respect for herself and others. Not a nymphomaniac. The group of people she was with tonight didn't even now her name and they wouldn't. That's the way she liked it.  
  
She partied away from Sunnydale around Vegas with people she didn't know and never went to the same club twice. It was safe that way. Stay away from the cameras was her number two rule. Number one was never say your name. At least your real one. She had so many fake ID's she had to catalog them by initials.  
  
'So where you from, Linda?' the current stud of the evening asked her with a grin. He was the typical rich boy. Had a tight wad and loved one-night stands. He most likely had a huge house and a big dick.  
  
She smiled back. 'Actually I'm from the East Coast. I moved so I could be closer to my family.' Linda Elizabeth Curtain. Name for the week.  
  
'East Coast huh? I visit there a lot. So you got plans for the rest of the night?' he said giving her a suggestive leer.  
  
'Actually yeah.' She said smugly. His confidence fell. 'Probably the same ones you have in mind.' He looked at her hopefully. She leaned towards him making sure he got a good look at her cleavage. 'So my pad or yours?'  
  
He almost spilled the shot he had in his hand. Another victory. 'Lets go.' She said holding her hand out to him. He took it and led her through the huge crowd and out into the night.  
  
Buffy woke up the next mourning naked next to last night's victim. He was just as easy as the rest. She reached for her bag and made her way to his bathroom. After taking a shower putting on a fresh out fit and applying makeup plus perfume, Buffy was ready to go. Leaving her tell tale note that read 'Nice to know you' taped to his door she left. He would wake up an about 2hrs from the extremely efficient sleeping pills she gave him, to find his wallet completely empty. She didn't even need the money but living on the edge was a blast. Who said Type A personality was a bad thing.  
  
As the Nevada sun hit her face Buffy put on her shades. She jumped in her new Lexus SC 430. 'Thanks Daddy' She put down the top turned on her CD played and took off from the 3-story estate and into the ritzy neighborhood. As Tom Petty's "Free Fallin" played on the radio Buffy felt the need for speed. She drove through the 35mph roads of the upper class of Vegas at 80mph belting out the tunes. 'And I'm free! Free fallin.'  
  
In the middle of the tune the sirens sounded. She smiled as she slowed and pulled over. The cop came to a stop behind her. A young man got out. This was defiantly going to be a good day. 


	2. Angelus Conner

Author: Capri_4_20  
  
Email: capri_4_20@hotmail.com Disclaimer: see chap 1 Author Note: This is Angel's story next chapter they will join! Yeah  
  
Never Meant to Love You  
  
  
  
Book II  
  
  
  
  
  
She eyed from across the room. He was gorgeous. A fine definition of the term man. He was tall with a light complexion. From her spot it looked like he had dark brown eyes, a well-defined chin, and a perfectly sculpted chest. Yes he was going to be eating out of her hand tonight. She gracefully lifted herself from her chair and headed towards the bar in the fine dining in D'Oblique.  
  
Angelus Conner sat at the exclusive bar downing several shoots of Jack Daniels in his attempt to forget his life. He saw the young women out of the corner of his eye. Just as he liked them. She was voluptuous, with brown hair and a beautiful face and nice curvy body. And he knew that she wanted him. They all did. She gracefully sat down next to him and with a Cheshire grin pulled out a cigarette.  
  
She held out the cigarette waiting expectantly. When he didn't respond she got a little frustrated. 'Hey' she said in a salty voice. 'You look 'awful' familiar. Do I know you?'  
  
For the first time he acknowledged her presence. 'Well I know I don't know you and I like that. So lets just keep it that way.' Angelus felt suddenly turned off from the moment she pulled out her cigarette. That was one thing he did not like. It made a woman's mouth stall and uninviting. Totally taken aback the woman stood up in a huff and flounced back to her lonely table. Well he can be an arrogant bastard if he wanted to that was not her style anyway.  
  
Angelus turned his attention back to his drink. He was going to get plastered tonight and then he was going home and sleeping the night and maybe the day away. He had no need for female attention tonight. He smiled at the idea. Oh my what would Doyle say if he saw him now?  
  
Robert Doyle had been his long-time business partner. He had met Doyle at the university he attended in Los Angeles. They had bonded instantly. Angelus Conner had grown up in the shadow of his multi-billionaire father Oliver Simon AKA Anthony Conner. Everyone would always compare Angelus's achievements to his father's and they would never add up. His father made his money in the showbiz. He was a well know agent that had worked with such people as the great Ross Conti to the classic Rebecca Lowell. He could make a star out of anyone. Every major star had connections to him and he reaped in the benefits.  
  
Angelus on the other hand wanted to be a detective and solve cases. His father snorted at the idea of being a public servant when you had the inheritance of a king. But despite his fathers wishes Angelus had joined forces with Robert Doyle and they had founded the now profitable Conner & Doyle Agencies. With the support of Angelus' money they were able to keep the funds up and within three years the company became a very wealthy one indeed. They were now worldwide. They had agencies in close to 200 countries throughout the world, but the home base was still based in LA.  
  
Angelus was only twenty-six and he was already considered the up and coming richest man in the world. He was smart and sexy the double threat guy. But in the City of Angels he had a very different reputation. He was known as the son who could take the fame. He was also known for his preferences in woman. He was extremely picky for something as little as a one-night stand. He turned down most supermodels because they were too thin or too tall. He had dated one woman his entire life and that lasted an entire two weeks. She was blond with big breasts and tiny waist, Darla Weston was now married to Cliff Master and was known to bed outside her marriage.  
  
Angelus had had the great life. Plenty of money rolling in, single, had a trusted best friend and no worries. Of course tragedy strikes. He had been on a business trip in Miami when he had heard about the death of Robert Doyle. Everything went downhill. He had gone on a rampage destroying hotels having public fights and gambling. He had had and entourage of one night stands. Some said he couldn't take the pressure others said that he just was trying to cope with Doyle's death. Doyle had been burned in an accidental fire at a lawyer's office known as Wolfram and Hart. Angelus never forgave them.  
  
After two months of endless parties his father sent Angelus on a vacation to Romania. Not many mindless babes in Romania. That is where he had gained some of his sanity back. After a year out of the spotlight Angelus returned and had seemingly calmed. Ever since he had been careless. Paying no attention to his work and drowning in the bottle. The women were few and far between in fact he had been celibate for about three months. He drank until he passed out and would sleep throughout the day. When he went out, he went to places that knew him and would not ask questions or cause trouble. His real goal was to get lost in the crowds. No longer having to face the horrible title he bore.  
  
Taking another shot he swung off the barstool and headed for the door. Once he stumbled to his flashy 1968 Plymouth GTX convertible. He knew in his condition he would never make it home so he locked the doors and fell asleep in the back. The car was bulletproof so no one could hurt him. Plus he was in a car garage that was guarded. He was pretty safe.  
  
At about 1pm the next day Angel woke up. His head pounded like there was a bomb inside. He felt the previous evenings after affects and slowly moved to the front of the car. Starting it up he gunned the engine. He pulled out of the garage and into LA mourning traffic. His house was about 50mls away by the beach in good old Sunnydale.  
  
As the country wind blew in his face instead of the smog from LA Angel smiled. The earlier headache had disappeared with the help of major aspirin and he felt that today maybe he could spend getting pretty. Tonight he was going to get laid it had been too long since he had a good fucking. 


	3. Its All About The Outfit

Author: Lookin4Luv  
  
Email: Capri_4_20@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: See Ch.1  
  
Feedback: Always!  
  
Authors Note: This chapter is rated G. Sorry. Angel and Buffy do not meet in this chapter as earlier stated I apologize. I'm still working on their meeting.  
  
Shout Out: Sienna-hey the chapters for Living Space and Summers Project need to keep coming. You Rock!  
  
I Never Meant To Love You  
  
Book III  
  
Rodeo Drive was loaded. Everyone must have decided that today was the best to go shopping at the expensive boutiques. Among the crowd was Buffy Summers. Dressed in a showy short red dress that showed ample cleavage she completed her sexy outfit with a light tan leather bag that contained makeup and money. She carried no ID.  
  
Blending right in with the stars wives, she easily swayed through the crowd with self-assurance every woman dreams of. She entered her favorite part. Two Rodeo. Since she was a little girl she could remember her fathers many wives taking her here and they told her to be quiet and touch nothing. She had always obeyed. Now she practically owned these stores.  
  
Entering Charles Jourdan, Buffy was recognized by the salesperson as she scurried to meet her. 'Hello Ms.Summers. How is your father?' This was always the first thing they asked.  
  
With a well-practiced sweet smile, Buffy replied 'Just fine. I noticed the Drive is busy today, anything special?' Buffy was so used to the formal introductions and the kissing of ass that took place. And so the façade began. Shopping was a special treat that allowed Buffy the time to spend her fathers money. It always gave her a special high. There was a reason she picked Rodeo Drive. It was the most expensive.  
  
After picking out an exceptional cocktail dress, Buffy waited at the counter as the young lady wrapped it after purchase. She began checking out the jewelry. Very exquisite; as always. A particular necklace caught her eye. It was a light silver that had an sideways heart on the end. It was pretty normal except it was diamond studded and worth close to 15 thousand dollars. 'May I see this necklace?' she asked the busy saleswoman.  
  
'Absolutely.' She said with a smile. She removed the necklace from the glass case and handed it to Buffy. Buffy inspected it thoroughly. She defiantly liked. Now came the tricky part. As a customer entered the store, Buffy lightly tapped the saleswoman's shoulder. She turned and laid Buffys finished package on the counter. 'Yes.'  
  
'I didn't mean to interrupt but I swear I just saw Marcy Christopher.' Buffy said softly. The sales lady's eyes lit up as she scanned the room. Seeing the new customer and mistakenly suspecting the great William Christopher's spouse, she apologized to Buffy and ran to greet the surprised woman.  
  
William Christopher was a very famous photographer that was well known for his taste in clothing. He was welcome at any boutique without appointment and given free clothing every day. While the saleslady was distracted Buffy slide the necklace into her purse. Another saleswoman fired for stealing, what a shame. She smiled sadistically before sauntering out the door.  
  
Buffy was famished and with an ultra high from her recent unpurchase she decided to dine at Ginza Sushi-Ko.  
  
  
  
NOT FAR AWAY  
  
Angelus Conner walked into Bijan, the most expensive store in the world. Although he didn't have an appointment he was sure he would be welcomed. The doorman smiled in greeting before opening the doors. 'Good day Mr. Conner. Enjoying the crowd?' Just as he thought.  
  
'Always John.' He said with a smirk. He walked into the store with a presence that could not be ignored by the eager salesman. 'Mr. Conner a pleasure to see you. It's been ages. How does your father do?' That's all they ever wanted to know.  
  
'Egotistical as always. I've been hoping to stop in for quite some time. I'm looking for a particular black or white suit that is stylish yet has a classical touch.' He said looking around at the busy store.  
  
'I think we have exactly the outfit. Arrived yesterday, fresh on the rack just like you like them.' The salesman chatted on eager to please.  
  
After an hour of trying on and deciding on an outfit, Angelus walked out with 100,000 dollars worth of merchandise. He had finally settled on a white coat with black pants and undershirt. He also had tan suade Newbok shoes to go. Walking again in the busy streets he decided it was time to eat. He felt quite in the mood for sushi. He headed toward Two Rodeo Complex. 


	4. Clash of the Titans

Author: Lookin4Luv  
  
Email: Capri_4_20@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: See Ch.1  
  
Author Note: They finally meet, but of course this is not going to be a simple relationship.  
  
Feedback: Please?  
  
Shout Out: All of those who wrote reviews! I love you!  
  
I Never Meant To Love You  
  
Book IV Ginza Sushi-Ko is an upper class restaurant known for its incredible sushi. It was located on the top floor of Two Rodeo. Angelus Conner walked in and took a seat at the bar. He noticed a model faced redhead wink at him from across the bar. He just nodded in return. Not until tonight. He came here to be alone. Just him and food. He didn't need the constant female attention. He ordered a non-alcoholic beverage and relaxed when he saw her.  
  
Buffy Summers couldn't wipe the smile from her face. It was always like this when she got away with something. She had just gotten back from the bathroom where she adjusted her dress so that it showed more of her tan flesh to the many onlookers. She knew that she caught every male eye in the room. Walking in a way that made her naked legs come through the slit in the side she traveled across the room like she was on a runway. She gracefully sat on a bar stool that made sure her thin, freshly waxed legs were in plain view. She smiled at the cute bartender making sure to show her dazzling teeth. He smiled back. 'Anything you want miss?'  
  
'Give me a iced water with a slice of lemon.' She said and then in a lower voice 'and maybe your phone number?' The bartender smiled from ear to ear.  
  
'No problem.' He said grinning. He turned to get her drink and a piece of paper. Buffy smiled smugly. This drink would be on the house. She knew just how to work them. She decided to browse the crowd when she saw him.  
  
Their eyes met. He saw what all men saw and a little more. She looked young and very innocent. An untouched beauty. She was breathtaking. Her eyes were a sweet blue and her pouted lips curled into a smile when she saw him. Maybe tonight would come sooner then he thought. She was perfect. Not his norm. She was more petite and looked inexperienced. He never did like the hassle that those kind put him through. But this one was defiantly worth it. Oh yeah. He could use her and then maybe vacation for a few months to get her off his back. It had been a long time since he deflowered a virgin. He stood up and headed toward her seat.  
  
Buffy knew him right away. Angelus Conner. She knew his extreme womanizing reputation. He was just as handsome as the rumors said he was, maybe even more. He had a classic look that not many men could pull off. He wore a white shirt with black leather jacket and pants. He looked like he belonged to the Midnight Club for the Sexy and Rich. He was defiantly worth a one-night stand. She hadn't had good sex in quite a while. He got up with an assurance that not many men his age had. She would play her part in this and maybe tonight show him the feline within. She turned to face his direction as he approached forgetting all about the poor bartender who was a broken hearted bystander.  
  
Angel stopped as he neared her taking a seat right next to her. He was greeted by a smile that reached her eyes. He smiled back. Boy it had been a while since he felt this energy. It was a big adrenaline rush. She looked about 17. He was never familiar with legal anyway. As he sat down she felt the anticipation that was missing since her first time with Pike. She felt antsy like she had twenty cups of caffeinated coffee. 'Well Well Well. I haven't seen a girl like you around a place like Beverly Hills in about.. Well never. You far from home?' he asked a grin playing on his lips.  
  
'Actually, not very. I live in Sunnydale. You might know it Angelus Conner.' She said returning his idiot grin. What was she doing? Alarm bells rang in her head. If she wanted to sleep with this guy then she couldn't tell him stuff like that. Never tell guys the truth Summers.  
  
She knew his name! That meant she knew his reputation! 'Now that's not fair. I don't know your name.'  
  
'Buffy Summers. I like to think of myself as an single white female on her way to becoming the countries biggest screw ups.' She said losing some of her earlier enthusiasm. Where were these words coming from? She sure as hell wasn't doing it on purpose. To her relief Angelus didn't use the father one liner.  
  
'So, how do you know me?' he asked taking a sip of his coffee. Why had he picked coffee? It always made him jittery.  
  
'Oh come on!' she said laughing flirtatiously. 'Who doesn't know the great detective of LA? I read about you thousands of times.'  
  
Angelus breathed a silent sigh of relief. 'Your father. Duh!' was the normal answer he was used to. This girl seemed to have a sense for business and not the celebrities if she didn't mention his father. She looked pretty rich; maybe she came from a wealthy family. 'Oh. Where do you come from? Like family wise. I know the name Summers.'  
  
She shot him a look of death. He had to ruin it. They all did. 'My father is Ross Conti. Maybe you know him.' She said looking down. It was the first time she noticed that her water had arrived and tucked underneath was a phone number under the name Xander Harris.  
  
'Ross Conti? You mean..' Angel was dumbfounded. This girl wasn't just some California ditz. She was a multi-billionaire's daughter. 'Wow.' He said. Why was he in a daze, it was just a star. Hell he was a star. He could tell by her face that she didn't mention his father because she also had issues with being known as the offspring of the rich and famous. Maybe it was time to change the subject. 'So what are you doing in the Hills?' he asked nonchalantly.  
  
Now she looked annoyed. She wanted out of the conversation. That was a first for him. 'Shopping. What else would a girl like me be doing?' she said with a sneer in her voice. 'Listen, I'd love to chat but I've got to get out of here. So maybe in the future huh?' She got up to leave.  
  
'Hey I didn't mean to offend. I just wanted to talk. You could say I'm a friend.' He said trying to get her attention. Gez he never had to do this. Girls fell in his lap not the other way around.  
  
'I don't want a friend.' She said and with that turned on her heel and walked out of the restaurant. Angelus's face fell. Damn it. Why should he care? She was just another bimbo with money. He wouldn't think about her again. Tonight was what he had to look forward to. Tonight was Russell Winters black and white ball. There was always an extra supply of women there. It was going to be a blast. So why did he feel like someone killed his dog. 


	5. Getting Pretty

Author: Lookin4Luv  
  
Email: Capri_4_20@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: See Ch.1  
  
Authors Note: Angel and Buffy are going to the ball. Is it going to be Cinderella or is it going to be the typical BTVS drama? You'll see.  
  
Feedback: That's why I write.  
  
Shout Out: To the inspiration for my story, Joss Whedon and his pathetic story lines.  
  
I Never Meant to Love You  
  
Book V Angelus Conner felt the confusion muddle his thoughts. No matter what he did her image and his friends words wouldn't leave his head.  
  
(('You said Buffy Summers' Fred had asked.  
  
'Yeah you know her?'  
  
'You're kidding. Buffy Summers. Don't tell me you don't know her.' He looked at her confused. 'Angelus, she is like the biggest case of multiple personalities that you will ever meet.  
  
'What do you mean? She was totally stable with me..well except the mention of her father, but I can understand that.' ' Angelus you don't get it. This girl that you have fallen for is a trip. From what I've heard through the strictest secrecy is that she has two separate lives.'  
  
'As in how?' Angelus asked.  
  
'Well her normal life is friends, college, and no intimate relationship of any kind.' Angelus smiled. 'Don't get too happy. Her bad-girl life is parties, sex and lots of liquor. Believe me man you don't want to get messed up with her. She is just like you except she puts on a mask with her friends to protect her rep. Take my advice. Stay Away.' Fred said giving Angelus a serious look. He just nodded and remained silent until he was alone. And then he sat and brooded.))  
  
And here he was brooding again. What was wrong with him? One small blonde and he was totally mind boggled. She should disgust him from what Fred had told him, but she didn't. That made him understand her more. She didn't like being her father's daughter so she lived on the high wire to feel more free of him. Hey, what's the big deal? That was Angelus's life.  
  
He thought of the bar scene. Had he have known who she really was and he would have offered to take her to his place right away. But now it seemed kind of wrong. He had thought she was naïve. He had tried to take advantage of that. But with this new information, he couldn't.  
  
That's It! He wasn't going to think about her. Tonight was about him and whomever he decided to be with. Smiling he focused more on his jacket. His father had suggested tie, but Angelus had ignored him. He didn't need a has-beens advice.  
  
He smiled into the mirror. He picked up the keys to his Plymouth and jogged out the door. He got into his car. As he pulled out he turned up Def Leppards 'Women'. He felt the smile hit his lips as he thought about how much Buffy made this song true. Before he realized it the words were rolling off his lips. 'One part love, one part wild. One part lady, one part child. I give you. Women, Women. Lots of pretty women. Men. Men. We cant live without them.' Things would go good tonight. He could feel it. 'Skin on skin. Let the love begin. Women!' The Winters castle came into view; all decked out for the party. Angel wheeled up behind a limo. He didn't get a chance to see who came out of it. Maybe it would be his girl for the night.  
  
  
  
PH 17 (penthouse) Buffy Summers turned in the 4, full-length mirrors. She was dressed to kill. The dress she had picked out made her look like a goddess. The tight silk clung to her like a second skin. It outlined her curves and even gave a glimpse of her toned abs. It cut off before her knees that lead to her gold high heels. The dress was sleeveless with a cut that reached her belly button. Its gold shimmer made the lights glow off her.  
  
Tonight she would turn the heads off some pretty rich businessmen. But tonight wasn't about getting a lay. Tonight was about business. Russell Winters was a dirty-fingered jerk that had screwed her over in a deal. Her father had been extremely upset and called her a screw up. She was pissed and would get Russell back. With this dress she could get the Pope fucked up.  
  
Deciding to go jacketless she grabbed her purse and left her penthouse to the elevator. Making sure that the camera was in position she smiled at the bellboy. He smiled back. In love already.  
  
As they rode down she thought back to her conversation with Angelus Conner. Why had she told him personal information? She never did that. It was like a sin. Well when you think about it she was into sinning.  
  
The elevator doors opened as she gracefully entered the lobby. The manager smiled at her and waved. Being polite Buffy waved back. When she reached the door the doorman smiled sweetly at her and led her outside to her already waiting limo. She muttered a 'Thanks' as he opened the door for her. The showed a good amount of leg as she took her seat.  
  
Leaning back she thought again about Angelus. He wasn't bad, she thought. Minus the comment about her father. She smiled. Men couldn't help it. Ross Conti was the American dream. He had 23 wives to be exact. Every one of them had been well-known supermodels, actresses, or singers. Buffy was the result of his first marriage. The only real one he ever had.  
  
Joyce Summers was a gallery owner in his hometown. They had met young and Joyce had got pregnant. They got married and raised Buffy until she was three. At that point the fighting became extreme over Buffy and Hanks career jump. He had produced two Box Office #1's and Joyce felt left out.  
  
After a long drawn out court battle Hank won custody. Buffy knew it was for his public image that he kept her, but still she never kept in contact with her mother. Joyce had died of a brain tumor one year ago. Buffy attended the funeral but 'Ross' had better things to do. Like his newest bride.  
  
Angelus seemed to be more real then most of the men that Buffy meet. They all wanted one thing, that was a given. But still Angelus came off as more of a gentleman. Although he tried hard not to be, Buffy could tell he had potential.  
  
The car stopped and the door opened revealing the giant Winters estate. 'Welcome Ms. Summers' the doorman said. 'Right this way.' Buffy smiled. This was going to be easier then she expected. Winters had expected her. That was a first. 


	6. A Winter Ball

Author: Lookin4Luv  
  
Email: Capri_4_20@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: See Ch.1  
  
Authors Note: The ball?! A little short.  
  
Feedback: all for me  
  
Shout Out: To all the reviewers that are for real  
  
I Never Meant to Love You  
  
Book VI Russell Winters didn't believe in holding back when it came to pleasure. The party was a major splurge. A thousand white roses and the finest caterers in the country would make his mansion into a middle age castle. He felt like Prince Prosperous in all his glory. Nothing was to go wrong tonight. Winters spent more on this party then his weddings.  
  
As he entered the ballroom, Winters felt the eyes on him, admiring, jealous and superficial pairs of eyes all around trying to warm the host to their many talents. Defiantly felt like a prince. In the farthest corner he saw a potential. A young Korean girl, dainty but elegant with long legs that were flattered by her tight brown dress. Her hair was half up and accentuated her facial features that were done with heavy eye makeup and lipstick that showed off her plump lips. He smiled in her direction and as usual she smiled and licked her moistened lips. Winters started to mingle with all the head honchos that he would soon beat out of their own businesses. What was the saying "Keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer." His policy to the end and it had never failed him (he had hundreds of franchises on that).  
  
The lights were bright and the dance floor sparkled. Everything was perfected to a T even the bathroom had been expertly done with perfume and cologne. Winters smiled, his parties were the best and always brought the best scandals. Tomorrow, he would review the tapes from the cameras hidden in every room of the house, to see which senators and CEO's were foolish enough to have sex in their nemesis house.  
  
As Angelus entered the house he felt the sexual tension and lust in the air. Searching the crowd for a lonely woman he spotted too many but none that surprised him and that's what he wanted tonight, a surprise. He brushed past those who greeted him right into the ballroom where the music played and the champagne flowed like water on the Nile. Seeing a deserted table, he sat down and grabbed a martini.  
  
Browsing the crowd he saw a few that he knew but no one that appealed to him tonight. There was old friends and clients mixed together with beautiful women and here he sat on the sidelines thinking of one annoying blonde.  
  
She knew she had him. Seeing him sit at the empty table she knew that he wanted something new and adventurous tonight and that's exactly what she had to offer. Approaching him like prey she slinked into the seat beside him. Angelus turned and his jaw dropped. She was the last person he expected to be here tonight. "What's the matter stranger?" she asked smiling. "I don't think this is very appropriate, do you?" "I was never into appropriate now was I? What about you? Huh? Looking a little down tonight? Daddy hurt you?" "Go find another ex to agitate, Darla. I don't have time for your petty dealings. Go back to your Master." Angelus finished his martini, stood up and pushed the ex-fling out of his way. Nothing was going to work tonight if he did not forget some messed up, gorgeous, perfect woman.  
  
Finding his way to the door, Angelus was stopped by none other then the host of this elaborate shindig, the illustrious Mr. Winters. "Why if it isn't Angelus Conner? Its been a while Conner. How's business?" the smile of Winters face was like a painting, to perfection. "Business is well although I think I will be retiring early tonight. It seems I've caught a cold or something. Goodnight Russell, enjoy your party it is wonderful." "Well good night chap hope you feel better. Too bad you couldn't stay I see quite the little woman for you. You like blondes right, there is Ms. Summers."  
  
On the tip of a name Angelus jerked his head in the direction of Winters finger to the stairs where his golden dream goddess walked down this very minute. He didn't realize he was staring or even when Winters patted his back and walked away laughing.  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs with a light step and a huge smile. The camera was in place like it should be and Winters was easily spotted in the crowd in his entire white suit with black tie. Unlike his guests who had all chosen black tux's. Blocking out the crowd and everything else but her target, Buffy casually followed him to the bar room. Not noticing when Angelus followed her still in awe.  
  
Russell knew Angelus's reputation and how attractive he was. Maybe his spur of the moment plan would work. When he turned at the bar and was met with Buffy Summers absolutely beautiful body he felt the disturbance in his pants. She was a dream even if she was a problem. "Welcome Ms. Summers. Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked politely trying not to show his discomfort. "Not yet. But I'm sure me and you will make our own enjoyment later. Promise?" Buffy whispered in his ear. The pants seemed to be tailored wrong. Too tight. 


	7. Dumbfounded and Small Talk

Author: Lookin4Luv  
  
Email: Capri_4_20@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: See Ch.1  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Feedback: Much Appreciated  
  
Shout Out: Tariq here's one of your men  
  
I Never Meant to Love You  
  
Book VII Buffy never expected it to be this easy. Russell Winters turned to putty in her hands. Maybe. She did not rule out the thought that he was acting for his own purpose and she knew he was the master of it. So the plan was to test if he was sincere or not in his lust, but tonight was too public. "I never make a promise I can't keep Ms. Summers, but aren't you a little forward." "Ignore me. I get that way when I'm drunk. Excuse me." "Certainly." Buffy walked away content. Her little show would leave him thinking about something. It was then that she came face to face with him. "Don't you ever disappear?" By this time she was exasperated. Why did all the people she didn't want to deal with have to be here tonight? All the business tycoons and leeches showed up and now this, well maybe she could have a little fun. When was he going to take the hint? "Well 'ello to you too. Lookin all spiffy tonight. Got a date?" "Yes with a 9ft bodyguard that will kick anyone's ass that touches me." "Even accidentally?" "Even accidentally, Spike." "Figures. So where is Prince Charming?" "Not around to see your pathetic face.yet." "Back off luv' I get the clue. Goodnight." Buffy just turned her head. Spike blew out the smoke he had just inhaled into his black lungs smiled crookedly and walked away. Oh yeah she wants me.  
  
Buffy laughed in her head as she watched the ridiculous trench coat blend with the crowd. Leading Spike on was a game of hers since childhood; she couldn't remember the last time she wanted to laugh out loud so bad. Her inner-laughter quickly stopped when she saw him. She felt her heart rate increase and her face get sweaty but fought with her body to stay calm. "Didn't expect to see you here?" "Neither did I. Last minute thing." "Ahhh. Well I'm glad I found you. Listen about that day in the café, I didn't mean to insult you." "Please no offense taken. My father's reputation precedes me." "No. If it was me I would have reacted just the same, maybe even more hostile." "Forgive me if I was hostile. I did not intend to be." How she enjoyed playing fake to this man. Not. He was someone she could see a girl getting old with. Not her. She would get old alone. "Oh you weren't. I mean. well your actions were understandable. I know exactly how it feels. My father normally is the first name out of my girlfriend's mouth. That is why I am currently single. Which brings me to something I would like you to help me with." Her eyes were gorgeous and had the innocence of an infant. "Ever thought of me, you, and maybe dinner? That's if you have no previous engagements." His quick changing of one topic to another was at first confusing but hearing the worlds "you, me, dinner" were exactly what she really wanted to hear but not what she really was willing to admit. In the position between confusion and protecting herself from being hurt the answer wasn't what she had hoped to come up with. "Maybe. I mean if it's at a good time." Ohhhhfuuuuuck! "For real? Perfect. Penthouse right? Tomorrow? Seven or seven thirty? Whatever is good for you I can do!" His speech was out of order and slurred. He felt like a schoolboy who got accepted on a date with his hot teacher. It was embarrassing and he could not look her in the eyes. "Well then. I think maybe I answered that a little fast." She said trying to backtrack quickly. This made Angelus look up. He had defiantly blown it but why did he care; there was a million other blondes in the room. But this was the only one he could focus on. The look in his eyes made his features even more beautiful. "OK. Seven thirty will be fine. Penthouse seventeen. Think you can manage?" His smile was instant and showed off his shining pearls. "Without a doubt. So do want to have a drink?" Why not? Be seen with a gorgeous man and get a date. No problem there. "Sure. I'll have a straight up." don't get drunk "mineral water." "Great. She'll have a mineral water and I'll take rum with coke on the rocks. Thanks." He smiled sincerely at the waitress that nodded her head.  
  
"So, Buffy, go to school?" of course he knew the answer, but coming from her lips was so much more exciting. "I'm taking classes at UC Sunnydale. Not a very big campus but its temporary. What about you?" "No. My future pretty much set. I figure school would have bored me anyway. So any idea of the future?" "Not really into plans. I'm a live on the edge of my seat, or. spur of the moment. something like that, kind of girl. But from rumors your business does well." "True. I mean not wonderful but descent." "I think a billion dollar corporation is more then decent." "But that's not all I want in life." "Well Mr. Conner what do you want?" "What everyone wants. Wife. 2.5 kids. Colonial house with a white picket fence. Isn't that what everyone wants?" "Not everyone. Some what stardom, fame and 2.5 wives." They both laughed. "No I'm serious have you ever thought of life with that? It has to be an American dream." "Well I feel that if we discuss anymore we will both be mute at dinner tomorrow night so maybe it is time I go home." "I suppose. But I will be looking forward to tomorrow night so please don't stand me up because I know where you live and after tonight you wont be able to get rid of me." Angelus said honestly with a smile. "I hope I don't." God when was the last time Buffy was this honest. "Well I guess its Goodnight." "Let me walk you to the valet." They both giggled. Even the littlest most pathetic joke was funny at this time.  
  
Walking out hand and hand the couple felt at complete ease and their happiness could be felt by those around them including a pissed off Darla and curious Russell Winters. How would this brief romance play out? Only time can tell. Winters turned back to his party with a smile. Tomorrow he would check on the lovely Ms. Summers. 


End file.
